Conventional hairstyling implement, such as hair clip, hair fixer, hair clasp, and hair band, generally merely includes a hair styling means to tie, bind, hold, or clip a user hair to desired style. In order to provide a decorative feature, some hairstyling implements further include a decorative piece of various shape and color connected to the hair styling means.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional hair clasp 11 and hair band 12 for holding and binding hair together are illustrated respectively. FIG. 1C illustrates a hair fixer 13 for holding bangs rearwards. The only way to make such hair clasp 11, hair band 12 or hair fixer 13 become more attractive and decorative is its color and size. Similarly, as shown in FIG. 1D, a hair clip 14 further contains a decorative piece 141 which is a shaped plate affixed to a hair clipper 142, so that the hair clip 14 may increase its stylish variety by changing the shape and color of the decorative piece 141. Moreover, the decorative piece 141 of the hair clip 14 may also designed as a cartoon figure or other decorative figures.
From aged lady to little girl, all female hanker after hairstyling. In order to enhance the decorating effect, even though a woman usually wear just one hairstyling implement at one time, she may spend a lot of money to purchase numerous of hair clips, hair clasps, or hair fixers of different models but having the same function. For example, a woman may like to wear a model of hair clip in the day time and another model of hair clip during a dinner party, so that she needs to entirely release the day wearing hair clip and re-bind her hair with another one. Also, a girl may ask her parents to buy a lot of hairstyling implements decorated with cartoon figures simply because she has a hobby of collecting a series of popular cartoons.
It is understandable for a lady to own many hairstyling implements in view of beauty or collection, but it is unreasonable to buy a lot of hairstyling implements having the identical function. In fact, every hair clip, for example, has an identical function, wherein the only difference for each hair clip is the shape or color of the decorative piece thereof. Therefore, although the purchaser may only be attached to buy a new hair clip due to its newly designed decorative piece, but she is also forced to buy the hair clipper too because it is integrally and rigidly glued to the decorative piece.
Moreover, the decorative piece of the conventional hairstyling implement is simply glued to the hairstyling body. Such glued decorative piece bears a common drawback of easily falling off from the hairstyling body due to the defective of the adhesive material used or the changes of weather temperature.